


Livetweeting The Apocalypse

by that_one_kid



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Humans are amazing, honestly, i'm really proud, no names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/pseuds/that_one_kid
Summary: "Your generation would livetweet the apocalypse,"Connection. Empathy. Hope. Despair. Goodbyes. The internet in a world that's falling apart. And The Doctor is there, to stand witness, to explain, and to bear hope. Like she always does.





	Livetweeting The Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a post by desuke-dragonqueen which for some reason I can only find on Pinterest:
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/855613629184705052/
> 
> Text is included in the beginning of this story.

““ _Your generation would probably ‘livetweet’ the_ apocalypse _” you say, and you_

_laugh_

_You mean it as an insult, and I understand,_

_Or you don’t_

_because the word lies awkwardly on your tongue, stumbles as it leaves your lips, air_

_quotes visible_

_You meant it as an insult, so you don’t understand, when I look into your eyes and_

_say “Yes”_

_Because we would._

_It would be our duty, as citizens on this earth_

_to document it’s end the best way we know_

_and if that means a second by second update_

_of the world going up in flames, or down in rain, or crushed under the feet of_

_invading monsters_

_so be it._

_It would mean a second by second update of_

_“I love you”_

_“I’m scared”_

_“Are you all right?”_

_“Stay close”_

_“Be brave”_

_It would mean a second by second update of the humanity’s connection with one_

_Another,_

_Proof of empathy, love, and friendship between people who may have never met in_

_The flesh._

_So don’t throw the word ‘Livetweet’ at me like a dagger, meant to tear at my_

_‘Teenage superiority’_

_Because if the citizens of Pompeii, before they were consumed by fire,_

_Had a chance to tell their friends and family throughout Rome_

_“I love you”_

_“I’m scared”_

_“Don’t forget me”_

_Don’t you think they’d have taken the chance?”_

_-_ desuke _-_ dragonqueen

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

As the invading forces spread outwards from the landing point, the air filled with more and more of the relentless chatter, the endless buzzing drone that had drawn them to this planet in the first place. Before, the messages had flowed free and clear and independent, jokes and news and fear and love spreading out by radio wave, internet, and telephone. But now the chatter was amplifying, focusing, concentrating with terrible purpose.

“They’ve reached our street,”

“Stay out of the subways,”

“I love you,”

“I’m scared,”

“Are you all right?”

“Stay close,”

“That looks like an evacuation bus!”

“Be brave,”

“Get north of 49th street,”

The alien commander howls and grits his teeth against the noise, words and pictures condensing further and further into a singular rising scream that makes his skin tingle.

“What is happening?” he howls, and his lieutenant shakes his head.

“We had no records of this, this hive-mind, this human collective!” she sputters back, flipping between channels on her scanning equipment.

“Someone answer me!” The commander booms again, and in the corner, a disheveled figure stirs. A prisoner, who’d stood up to them at the beginning. Who they’d taken to prove no one would be safe.

“They’re all connected," she said, a brilliant smile vivid against her grime-streaked face. "Empathetic creatures, humans." She gestured at the reading of the interference that the science officer had pulled up on the screen. "They’re checking in on each other, trying to save each other, and when they fail?” The woman stops to draw in a ragged breath and her smile suddenly feels a lot more like bared teeth. “When they fail, they’re saying goodbye.”


End file.
